Arigatou
by Matsumoto Tsuki
Summary: Hanya sebuah fic untuk Kang Mas Neji Ganteng yang sudah tenang disana/"Kalau aku mati nanti, aku ingin menjadi langit."/Gadis itu merasa jika Uchiha Sasuke masih hidup di dunia ini/RnR please?


"Kalau aku mati nanti, aku ingin menjadi langit."

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa Sasuke-kun?

"Karena aku ingin terus melindungimu, Sakura."

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arigatou… **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**© Matsumoto Tsuki **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OOC (maybe), AU, miss-typo, EYD yang tidak sesuai, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah fic kecil yang aku persembahkan untuk Kang Mas Neji Ganteng aka Arnanda Indah yang sudah kembali pada-Nya. Semoga amal perbuatannya diterima di sisi-Nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sepasang mata _emerald_ itu menatap lurus ke arah batu nisan yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Setetes air mata kini terlihat mengalir dengan perlahan dari pelupuk mata _emerald _milik seorang Haruno Sakura.

Gadis itu masih tidak percaya, jika nama yang terukir dengan jelas di batu nisan itu adalah seseorang yang selama ini sudah menaminya selama beberapa bulan ini. Gadis itu masih merasa dirinya sedang bermimpi dan sebentar lagi akan terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Gadis itu masih merasa jika pemuda itu masih berada di sampingnya. Gadis itu merasa jika Uchiha Sasuke masih hidup di dunia ini.

Pagi tadi, disaat matahari baru saja menampakan dirinya di ufuk timur. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu mendapati sebuah pesan singkat dari sahabatnya yang mengatakan jika pemuda yang dicintainya itu kini tengah berbaring di UGD salah satu rumah sakit yang cukup ternama di Osaka. Awalnya dia merasa ini hanyalah sebuah lelucon yang dibuat-buat oleh sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino.

Tapi, setelah mendapat telpon dari sahabat pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu, Haruno Sakura langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah sakit tersebut. Meghiraukan dirinya yang saat itu masih mengenakan piyama tidurnya yang berwarna merah jambu. Baginya yang terpenting saat ini adalah menemui pemuda tersebut.

Begitu ia sampai di sana, hal yang pertama dia lihat adalah keluarga pemuda tersebut serta beberapa sahabat dekatnya. Mereka semua menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan penuh iba.

Uchiha Itachi, kakak pemuda yang dicintainya itu mengajak gadis bersurai merah muda itu untuk melihat kondisi pemuda tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya gadis Haruno itu saat melihat pemuda berlabel Uchiha Sasuke itu kini tengah berbaring di atas kasur dengan wajah yang sangat pucat. Kelopak mata itu tertutup rapat, menyembunyikan sepasang mata hitam kelam yang selalu memandang gadis bersurai merah muda itu dengan pandangan mendalam.

Sepasang kaki jenjang itu melangkah mendekati pemuda yang sudah terbaring kaki di atas tempat tidur itu. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam tangan pemuda itu dengan erat. Dingin. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Haruno Sakura saat menyentuh telapak tangan pemuda itu.

Dan air mata pun, langsung mengalir dari pelupuk mata gadis itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_… kenapa… kenapa harus secepat ini?" tanya Sakura yang masih memandang ke arah batu nisan itu dengan air mata yang mengalir dengan derasnya. Langit kini terlihat gelap dan sedetik kemudian berjuta-juta kubik air terlihat berjatuh dari sana. Air mata yang mengalir itu kini telah bercampur dengan air hujan yang turun dengan derasnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah tiga hari setelah kerpergian Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura kini sudah mulai menerima kenyataan jika pemuda itu kini telah berpulang lebih dulu darinya. Walau terkadang gadis itu merasa jika pemuda yang memiliki model rambut seperti pantat ayam itu masih bersama dengannya.

Ting… Tong… Sakura yang kini sedang berkutat di depan laptopnya kini menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu apartemennya itu. Gadis itu berdecih pelan, dalam hati dia mengutuk siapa yang sudah mengganggunya untuk menyelesaikan novel perdananya itu. Dengan langkah agak sedikit malas gadis itu melangkah menuju pintu apartemennya.

"Iya! Iya! Aku datang!" serunya kesal saat mendengar bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi lagi. Tangan itu terulur untuk membuka pintu apartemennya itu. Saat pintu terbuka, mata emerald itu mendapati seorang pria dengan seragam berwarna _orange _tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Haruno Sakura-_san_ _desu ka_?" tanya pria itu.

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Pria itu terlihat tersenyum sekilas lalu menyerah sebuah amplop putih kepada Sakura, "Ada surat untuk anda, Haruno-_san_." Pria itu kini menyerah amplop tersebut kepada Sakura. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu terlihat menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu mengambil amplop itu dari genggaman pria tersebut.

"_Arigatou_," ucap gadis itu lalu melangkah masuk setelah pria berseragam _orange_ itu sudah pergi dari hadapannya.

Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa empuk yang ada di ruang tengah. Diperhatikannya amplop putih tersebut dengan seksama, tidak ada nama pengirim yang tertulis di sana, hanya ada nama dirinya saja. Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu langsung membuak amplop tersebut. Tidak peduli siapa sang pengirim surat tersebut.

Saat membaca isi surat tersebut, air mata kembali mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sakura aku hanya ingin bilang,_

_Terima kasih atas cintamu selama ini. Aku senang._

― _Sasuke_ ―

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

* * *

**a/n: **fic ini Matsuki persembahkan untuk Alm. Arnanda Indah atau Kang Mas Neji Ganteng yang kini sudah tenang disana. Maaf, jika fanfic ini mengecewakan para reader dan Almarhumah sendiri. Matsuki masih dalam keadaan shock berat saat buat fic ini. Sekali lagi maaf… /\

Walau pun, Almarhumah tidak mengenal Matsuki, tapi, sosoknya sangat Matsuki kenal. Beliau adalah orang yang membuat Matsuki termotivasi untuk terus berada di FFn :)

Terima Kasih Kang Mas Neji Ganteng, kau akan selalu aku kenang selamanya…

Selamat Jalan.

Kami akan selalu mendoakanmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like?**

**Don't flame and **

**No bashing chara please? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warm, regards. **

**Matsumoto Tsuki. **


End file.
